omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael (Valkyrie Crusade)
Character Synopsis Michael is the embodiment and messenger of God's love and will, she is often depicted as a beautiful and angelic creature who prefers to unify her opponents as opposed to harm them, She is also the light counterpart to Lucifer who rebelled against God. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C Verse: Valkyrie Crusade Name: Michael Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: God's Love and Will Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Gods exist as ideals conceived by collective thought. Micheal herself is the embodiment of God's Infinite Love & Power), Morality Manipulation (Her aura passively can influence good intent into others, including those who have fallen from god's path or are embodiments of evil), Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the light side of reality, aka God's divine light. Can create constructs of Light), Holy Manipulation (Controls and embodies all holy forces of god), Summoning (Can summon angels and other Seraphs to aid her in battle), Law Manipulation (Scaling from Principility and Uriel who recieves power from Michael and are aspects of Michael. Also has the ability to impose God's order upon reality, subjagating all reality to follow her commands), Literary Manipulation (Scaling from Penemue who is merely an aspect of Michael and gains power from her), Precognition (Scaling from Gabriel who sees the future, Michael also has view of every Past, Present and Future), Sound Manipulation (Has the same ability as Israfil who can produce sounds potent enough to destroy existence), Lightning Manipulation (Has the same ability as Ramiel who can produce lightning), Healing (Can heal herself and her allies), Reality Warping (Has the ability to change reality on a fundamental level if she desired),Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 & 9. Under the protection of God themselves, who will indefinitely bring Michael back. Angels are seperated from the cycle of life and death, existing as beings without an idea of Death. Also is outside of the influence of Death. Gods exist as long as their collective thought and belief in their existence does as well. Their true forms exist within the Non-Physical Space where thoughts reside), Pocket Reality Manipulation/Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Stated to have complete rule over Heaven and essentially controls the realm), Space-Time Manipulation, Creation (Can create Angels from thin air. Also Gods naturally have the ability to emit entire realities into being), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of effecting and even destroying Gods, who exist as ideals and thoughts percieved by collective perception. Has the ability to pacify even conceptual entities of evil nature), Causality Manipulation (Capable of twisting all of Causality. Also scales off of lesser beings such as Angra Mainyu, who can do the same), Fate Manipulation (Should have a comparable power to The Fates, who themselves have woven the fates of all humankind), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality; Transcendent of Causality and Time. Exists outside the influence of beings who represent Causality), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level '(Numerous statements cite Michael as being only second to God in power, with their only rivals being God's other aspects. As such, this places her beyond The White Wings and other Angels who reside within the 8th Dimensional Heaven. Rules over Heaven and can manipulate it at will, of which exists on a higher level of existence compared to Heaven's Gate which already transcends The World of The Gods which exists beyond Soul Eater, an entity who transcends the totality of Space-Time across an infinite number of universes. Her rival Lucifer, will cause apocalyse across the entire Valkyrie Crusade Multiverse, which will destroy all of existence) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Her existence is one will all of creation, as she is light side of reality and is present across all realms. Capable of appearing in any and every realm at once) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Quantaversal '(Her source of power comes directly from God and is only limited to what it will allow her to do, Is the physical embodiment of God's will which transcends The Throne of Heaven which is at least 15-Dimensional.) 'Durability: Quantaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Quantaversal ' 'Intelligence: Omniscient (Sees absolutely everything there is to see; every past, present, future and even all worlds across the multiverse) Weaknesses: Is only limited to what God allows her Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God's Will: '''Micheal exists as the manifestation of God's Infinite Power and Love. As such, she can essentially impose God's own laws and force reality to follow the laws she set in place to unify all of existence Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Heroes Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Messiahs Category:Morality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Fate Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Precognition Users Category:Regenerators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 1